Embodiments of the present invention relate to cellular radio communications and in particular to cellular base stations mounted on an aircraft such as an airliner.
Cellular radio communication networks are a common means for providing communication connectivity to and between mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, computers, and remote machine-type devices such as smart meters, autonomous sensors and actuators, and the like. However, economic considerations are such that current cellular networks provide coverage only where demand is high. There are still large remote areas in which cellular network coverage is poor, patchy, or non-existent.
Satellite-based communication networks have been developed which offer coverage even in remote outdoor areas. However, such networks require specialized mobile devices with relatively strong signal transmission capabilities for operation.
Meteor scatter communications has been used in various applications, wherein signals are reflected off ionized meteor trails. This method has been used to facilitate communication with devices in remote areas. However, implementation requires specialized devices and/or algorithms adapted to take advantage of the nature of the ion trails. Small amounts of data can be transferred during brief instants, spaced at irregular intervals of time. This is useful in some applications. In some implementations of the technology the transmitter must repeat a transmission many times before successfully communicating. The power required must be sufficient to cover a long distance path. This may not be practical or economical when the power source is limited.
Balloon mounted and light-aircraft mounted cellular base stations have been proposed, which orbit or remain substantially stationary over a particular area to provide cellular coverage. However, these solutions require the expense of a dedicated airborne platform, which may be cost-prohibitive, particularly given the sparse demand in many remote areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,715,838 discloses a communication system comprising a plurality of commercial aircraft, each including on-board equipment for supporting wireless communications with dual mode handsets. The handsets may be on board the aircraft or on the ground within the aircraft field of view. The resulting wireless communication service can be a cellular-type service operating in frequency bands that are not allocated to other terrestrial cellular systems. However, such a network is completely separate from terrestrial networks, and again requires dedicated handsets. Additionally, the complete geographic coverage suggested would require extensive deployment and coordination of a large number of aircraft and communication equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,878 discloses mounting relay stations aboard commercial airline aircraft to form a chain of airborne repeaters providing broadband wireless communication gateways along the entire flight path. Overboard customers along line-of-sight ranges of the flight path can be serviced. However, this approach again requires extensive deployment and coordination of a large number of aircraft and communication equipment. In addition, there is limited technical discussion of how communication between the airborne relay station and overboard customers is to be achieved.
Therefore there is a need for a means for extending cellular service coverage that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.